heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Male Damsels/Gallery
Images Ben captured by Khyber.png|Ben Tennyson captured by Khyber Arlo_and_Spot_hemmed_in_by_Thunderclap's_pterodactyls.jpg|Arlo and Spot beset by Thunderclap's pterodactyls Luek Skywalker being tortured by Emperor Palpatine.png|Luke Skywalker being tortured by Emperor Darth Sidious Eddy at the mercy of his Brother.png|Eddy at the mercy of his Brother who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6523.jpg|Roger Rabbit captured by Judge Doom Tumblr_lj5l7uR5ba1qe5p1no1_500.png|Mike Wazowski captured by Randall Boggs hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-5985.jpg|Jonathan is kidnapped by Quasimodo Pinocchio kidnapped by Stromboli.png|Pinocchio kidnapped by Stromboli Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9840.jpg|Flik held hostage by Hopper Tumblr_mi6hi3qzQL1qmooxno4_1280.png|Fix-It-Felix Jr. imprisoned by King Candy madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9435.jpg|Stefano captured by Chantel Dubois File:Alan_Parrish_trapped_in_quicksand.jpg|Alan Parrish stuck in quicksand iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-1267.jpg|The Iron Giant being electrocuted Mowgli kidnapped by King Louie's lackeys.png|Mowgli kidnapped by King Louie's lackeys Penguins captured.png|Penguins captured by Dr. Blowhole 9999213892983443223432333332233.jpg|Darkwing Duck hanging on for dear life Danger Mouse and Penfold held prisoner by Count Duckula.png|Danger Mouse and Penfold held prisoner by Count Duckula PIKA-CHUUUUUUUU!.jpg|Pikachu imprisoned by Team Rocket Shero and Misket tied up.jpg|Sharo and Misket tied up by Cizer. Imprisoned Kratos.png|Kratos imprisoned by Furies Spejson, Walo and Wojtas at the mercy of Kołacina.png|Spejson, Walo and Wojtas beset by Kołacina. Raditzraptando.jpg|Gohan kidnapped by Raditz. Shadow Raker taking the duo away.png|Slipstream and Jetstorm being Mini-Con-napped by Shadow Raker. Dave hanging for his life on a fallen log.jpg|Dave Seville hanging on with a log SpongeBob's friends at the mercy of the Flying Dutchman.png|Gary, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Patrick at the mercy of the Flying Dutchman FF5D660A-3BFC-4D29-A0FD-80E97BDF9423.png|Fred O'Hare and Mr. Bunny captured by Carlos 86C08E4B-C6F9-456B-A506-E4770D7159E0.png|Optimus Prime captured by Lockdown James_at_the_mercy_of_Diesel_10.png|James getting cornered by Diesel 10. Giphy.gif|Gizmo kidnapped and being tortured by the second Stripe/Mohawk. CinefexJW5.jpg|Owen Grady being attacked by a Dimorphodon. ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-6656.jpg|Lucas gets captured and being eaten by frog (Croaker). boxtrolls-disneyscreencaps.com-9064.jpg|Eggs being lowered into a mobile incinerator. rugrats-paris-disneyscreencaps.com-6217.jpg|Chuckie, Tommy, Phil, and Dil being held prisoner by Jean-Claude. Garfield_captured_by_animal_control_while_trying_to_save_Odie_from_Chapman.jpg|Garfield captured by animal control. hop-disneyscreencaps.com-9489.jpg|EB at the mercy of circular sawblades. Addamses strapped to electric chairs.jpg|Gomez, Pugsley, Uncle Fester, and Lurch strapped to electric chairs by Debbie Jellinsky. Warriors Orochi - Shu Chapter 1 - Battle of Ueda Castle - YouTube.mkv_snapshot_03.27.759.png|Zhao Yun captured by Orochi's forces Beckett_and_Chewie.png|Chewbacca getting exploited by Tobias Beckett. Mr. Bean Animated.jpg|Mr. Bean getting bounded by the robbers. ell-dunston_43.jpg|Kyle kidnapped by Lord Rutledge Zethrid catch Keith.png|Keith was imprisoned by Zethrid. Rowlet, Popplio, and Litten are kidnapped.png|Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio were kidnapped by Team Rocket. 7D5EE539-2B68-4E8C-989E-C1A568F2DE9B.png|SpongeBob is captured by Master Udon. 28685341_1987106817970753_3044958199675277543_n.jpg|Ernest Penfold being gagged by Danger Mouse Duckula being captured by a stranger.jpg|Count Duckula being captured by a stranger 800px-Wizard_of_oz_1188_flying_monkey_and_toto.jpg|Toto kidnapped by a Flying Monkey File:TPOTTPT23.jpg|Tommy Oliver kidnapped by Divatox. Miguel & Ernesto.jpg|Miguel Rivera is about to be killed by Ernesto de la Cruz who throws him off the building. Jack, Miko, and Rafael are now Megatron's prisoners.jpg|Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Rafael Esquivel have been captured by Decepticons Twilight's friends and Discord is captured.png|Spike, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Discord have been taken prisoners. Professor Sycamore is captured.png|Professor Sycamore has been taken prisoner by Team Rocket Denny is Nightstrike's prisoner..png|Denny Clay was imprisoned by Nightstrike. Ash and his team are now Team Flare's prisoners.png|Ash Ketchum and his Pokémon teammates are captured by Team Flare. Robocop_being_attacked.jpg|Robocop being attacked and nearly destroyed by Lt. Hedgecock and the SWAT team under orders by Dick Jones to destroy him. Ash Ketchum.png|Ash Ketchum is tied up and kidnapped by Team Rocket. Kidnapped.png|Seth Plummer Kidnapped by Bill Fawcett and The Chuns Ptinc Cgarming bound and gagged.png|Prince Charming bound and gaggged by The Evil Queen Perfect Peter bound and gagged by Horrid Henry.png|Perfect Peter being bound and gagged by Horrid Henry Penfold talking through his gag.png|Ernest Penfold being gagged by Danger Mouse Videos Insanoflex|Carl at the mercy of a rampaging Insanoflex robot. Ant Bully Frog Vore|Lucas gets eaten by Croaker, a giant frog. Category:Galleries